An Unspoken Attraction
by CharmaEvans
Summary: What do you do when you see someone collapse in a deserted street, late at night, in the rain? What happens when Sasuke pulls over and discovers how his own life takes a sharp turn? All credit goes to HomeSkillitBiscuit.93
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or this story (An Unspoken Attraction). The story itself was started by HomeSkillitBiscuit.93, so all the credit goes to her. I'm just taking over after chapter 4. Not sure what I'll do with it yet, or what I'll think of, but odds are I'll end up killing someone. ROFL. Or close to it... :D Imma have fun with this. **

PROLOGUE

"Can't see shit…!" Sasuke grumbled as he leant forward to squint through his windshield. The rain was pouring down in torrents. His wipers swung to and fro in that metronome-like beat, the rubber often squeaking from the rain.

Sasuke slowed the car down to about 45km/h, despite it being a 60km/h zone. It was pitch black outside, the only exception being the lightning, and his headlights illuminating the torrential rain beating down on his car. The road was empty; only a few cars had passed him, blinding him with their high-beams.

Lighting cracked overhead, followed by a nasty burst of thunder. Sasuke glanced at his watch. 11:56pm.

He cursed under his breath at how late past his curfew he was. Even though he had his learner permit, his mom still stuck to his curfew of 11pm. The only thing on his mind was how his mother was going to react when he'd arrive almost an hour after his curfew, especially Sunday, seeing as he had school the next day.

Most kids his age had a curfew of 10pm or earlier. He had thanked his mother when she had changed it to 11, but he was now sure this privilege was about to fly out the window.

The road now seemed empty. His wipers continued to squeak back and forth, and the rain seemed to pour at a steady pace.

Sasuke glanced at his watch again. 12:02am.

His mother was going to kill him.

He finally arrived at the last set of lights before he was to reach his house. The street lamps cast a depressing, yellow glow over the four-way intersection. Despite there being no traffic, the lights remained red for a ridiculous amount of time.

Again, he cursed under his breath. He slowly inched the car forward, hoping the lights would change sooner. They didn't.

Out of the corner of his left eye, Sasuke spied something moving. At first he thought it was an animal, but as he glanced again, it was a person on the opposite street, stumbling their way along the footpath. Sasuke could not see the person, nor tell if they were male or female, as their features were shrouded by a large, dark grey hoodie. Disregarding it for one of the few drunk, homeless freaks that wonder the streets late at night, Sasuke focused his gaze back to the traffic lights infront of him.

Still, the lights had not changed. Sasuke slammed his fist against the steering wheel in frustration and uttered a nasty profanity. Yes, he could just go through the red light, but the amount of hidden police cars and cameras was nothing to take lightly. One of his friends lost his permit when he went through a red light at a deserted intersection.

Finally, the lights flickered to green. Sasuke was determined to slam his foot down on the accelerator, but the rain was still pounding down. Getting into a car crash was not tops on his priority list. Thunder and lightning continued to rule the sky in a furious battle. Sasuke flinched at every spark and boom that collided in the black sky.

As he slowly crossed the intersection, in his rearview mirror, he saw the figure walking on the street collapse.

Sasuke slowed the car down to wait until he saw the figure get up. They didn't. He waited a little longer, but the figure still didn't get up.

His compassion getting the better of him, Sasuke pulled over and waited. The person would not move.

"Better get out and see if he's okay…" he grumbled to himself.

Sasuke pulled an umbrella from the passenger seat, clicked the car door open and stepped out into the cold, pouring rain. The umbrella didn't provide much resistance.

The wind and rain battered Sasuke as he slowly crept toward the fallen figure. The figure was on their stomach, head facing down.

"Hey… you okay?" Sasuke called out as he crept closer.

No response.

"Hey!" Sasuke called out over the raging rain. "You alright?"

Still nothing.

Sasuke glanced at his watch for a third time.

12:14am.

Sighing irritably to himself, Sasuke strode over to the grey, hooded figure and knelt down beside him.

Sasuke roughly nudged the person's shoulder. Again, no response.

Becoming more irritated by the second he was out in the drenching downpour, Sasuke reached out and turned the person over onto their back—

"Hey man, you—"

—and came face to face with the most beautiful redheaded girl he had ever seen.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke's frantic and angry mother was awaiting him with crossed arms as he swung open the huge, wooden front door.

"Sasuke Uchiha, where the _hell_ have you been?" his mother boomed. Despite being skinny and gentle, when she was mad, she was not afraid to get loud. She glanced at her drenched son. His father was nowhere in sight.

"Oh! You're soaked!" she gasped, rushing to his side. "What happened?"

She immediately grabbed a hankerchief from her pocket and began to frantically wipe her son's face, all the while asking where he had been and why he was so soaked.

"Mom, there's something you need to see," Sasuke said sternly, brushing his mother's hand aside.

"What? I won't hear of it! Now, you g straight upstairs and shower, and we will have a long talk about yo—"

"Mom!" he repeated a little louder, this time grabbing her wrist. She stopped.

"Come to the car. Now," he said slowly and softly. "There's something you need to see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or this story (An Unspoken Attraction). The story itself was started by HomeSkillitBiscuit.93, so all the credit goes to her. I'm just taking over after chapter 4. Not sure what I'll do with it yet, or what I'll think of, but odds are I'll end up killing someone. ROFL. Or close to it... :D Imma have fun with this.**

CHAPTER 1

I moaned loudly as my mind brought me out of my deep sleep. A pounding headache just above my eyebrows greeted me as I rubbed my tired eyes.

_Fucking brilliant,_ I thought bitterly to myself as I cupped my hands over my eyes.

I waited until the dizziness passed and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I looked around to see I was in a stranger's bedroom. My heart started to pound, but then slowed down again as I realized exactly where I was.

I blinked a few times as I looked around. To my right, through a half-open door, was a beautiful ensuite. In front of me was a huge, mahogany door, followed to my left by a large mahogany dresser table, one of those giant, red fold-out shades that people change behind, and lastly, on my very left was a huge window covered glorious red curtains. Dim sunlight seeped through the cracks.

I looked down to see the bed I had slept in, and it was enormous! It was quilted with a red pattern, red pillows and cream sheets. At my feet was my grey hoodie, grey shorts, white long sleeve top, and my black and white converse shoes, all washed and neatly folded on the foot of the bed.

On top of the neat pile lay a little white, folded piece of paper. I crawled across the huge bed and grabbed the piece of paper, hoping it would give me some indication to where I was.

I unfolded the piece of paper. It was a note:

_Help yourself to anything in the kitchen downstairs!_

_- Sasuke_

I read the note at least a zillion times before I pushed away the covers, flung my feet over the edge and walked over to the ensuite. The smooth, cool hardwood floor felt good beneath my feet.

_Who's Sasuke…?_

I stood and listened for any signs of other life around the house, but it was dead quiet. So I strode over to the huge, gold-framed, spotless mirror. A pretty, yet messy and tired-looking short-haired redhead greeted me in my reflection. I ran my fingers through my hair and came across copious amounts of knots. I cringed at the pain of my hair pulling and let go. I rested the note next to the sink, opened a drawer and rummaged through for a hairbrush. Finally finding one, I furiously combed my hair, relieving it of all knots. To my left was a small clock.

8:10am.

I looked at my reflection. I was relieved to see that whoever had taken me in had the decency to dress me in a plain, white nightgown. My face was still a little dirty from wherever I had been last night. Come to think of it, I had no recollection of anything at all... I stared at my reflection for a good 20 minutes, but the thought of being somewhat amnesic frightened me, so I decided to take a quick shower.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I clicked open the bathroom door and listened. Still no signs of other life anywhere. Feeling safe, I strode over to the bed in nothing but a towel and proceeded to get dressed. I glanced at the bedside clock.

8:42am.

Once I was dressed, I slung my hoodie over my arm and headed downstairs to get something to eat.

To no surprise, it was glorious. The house was magnificent; it was large and very stylish. Mahogany furniture was all I saw. Most of the house was hardwood floor, while some rooms were carpeted with soft, off-white carpet. The walls were all a deep, brown cobblestone. I didn't have time to take a tour, as it was hard enough trying to find the stairs.  
As I reached the bottom, a huge, looming front door greeted me in the foyer. The handles were old fashioned and a deep, dirty golden colour. The kitchen was to my left through a huge archway.

I dumped my hoodie on the nearby mahogany stool, walked over to the stainless steel, double-door fridge and pulled it open. Stifling a yawn, I fished out an apple and sat down to eat.

A few moments later, I heard the low rumble of someone coming down the stairs. I scrambled out of my chair and rose to my feet; my heart pounding.

All six foot, three inches of determined muscle and grace entered the foyer. He ran his big hand through his thick, midnight black hair as he stopped in the archway separating the kitchen and foyer.

"Sasuke, right?" I said confidently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or this story (An Unspoken Attraction). The story itself was started by HomeSkillitBiscuit.93, so all the credit goes to her. I'm just taking over after chapter 4. Not sure what I'll do with it yet, or what I'll think of, but odds are I'll end up killing someone. ROFL. Or close to it... :D Imma have fun with this.**

CHAPTER 2

Sasuke's devastatingly handsome face assessed my features as he strode closer. His perfectly sculpted body peeked through his unbuttoned shirt, tugged by the passing breeze.

I swallowed nervously and slowly raised my hands in front of my chest as Sasuke loomed over me. Being a 5-foot-nothing, his presence felt domineering. His onyx eyes gazed into mine; his silk-like eyebrows furrowed, as if deep in thought.

My heart could not help but beat faster as butterflies bore their way into my stomach.

"So, who are you?" His velvet voice rang in my ears and made me melt. Sasuke would've been my age, 17, or maybe a year older. It was impossible to tell.

"Akane," I said, trying to restrain my fake confidence infront of this gorgeous boy.

Sasuke gingerly rested a hand on my forehead and I could feel my cheeks grow hot. I just prayed he couldn't see them turn red. His dark eyes continued to assess me.

"You don't seem to be running a fever like you were last night," he muttered to himself, now scanning his eyes up and down over my small frame. After a few seconds, he removed his hand.

_I was running a fever? Huh… Maybe that's why I woke up with a mass headache._

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of my lips as Sasuke proceeded to sit down at the large, kitchen table.

The sun shone through the kitchen window, causing the black marble bench-tops to glare in the light and throw a sheen over the dark mahogany that supported it.

I nervously played with a strand of my bright, red hair as Sasuke continued to stare at me intently.

"Were you a vulture in another life?" I teased, narrowing my green eyes at him. Sasuke just smirked as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"Is that any way to greet someone who practically saved your life?"

My eyes widened in confusion. "What?"

"I… I found you on the side of the road, passed out in the rain," Sasuke explained awkwardly, as if he expected me to know what he was talking about. I didn't. "I brought you here; I didn't know what else to do."

I nodded slowly, still not understanding a word of it. Sasuke suddenly leaned back, as if someone had spat in his face.

"You mean… you don't remember anything…?" he asked, his tone streaked with worry.

I shook my head. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the table. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't want to remember last night either…" he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, growing more worried and confused by the second.

Sasuke looked at me with unreadable eyes, though I know they were supposed to be displaying worry or shock.

"I brought you home and put you straight to bed because you were still unconscious. Then, you were screaming in the middle of the night. I ran to see what was wrong, but you kept writhing and screaming and wouldn't answer me. You were covered in sweat and I couldn't wake you… It scared the shit out of me, Akane. I tried to wake you up, but you attacked me and kept scratching me," Sasuke explained, exposing his left forearm, which indeed had three, deep, dark red cuts on it from my night terrors.

My mouth dropped open as I kept staring at the cuts. They had scabbed over, but were still very much there. I did that? A tight knot had formed in the pit of my stomach as I still couldn't remember anything.

"Do you remember anything?" Sasuke quizzed. Again, I shook my head.

"What exactly was a screaming about in my sleep?" I demanded, becoming more fearful by the second.

Sasuke paused for a long moment, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "I'm not entirely sure," Sasuke muttered slowly. "All I remember is that you were swearing and screaming as if you were in pain and—"

"—Pain?" I blurted out, leaning over the table, cutting Sasuke off. He nodded solemnly. I rested back in my chair and stared across at Sasuke, then at the table infront of me.

"Must've been some nightmare…" I muttered.

Suddenly, Sasuke cursed under his breath, pushed his chair back and left the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I called after him, also rising up from out of my chair.

"I'm late!" he called back. I heard rummaging coming from the next room. I grabbed my hoodie from the chair beside me, strode out into the foyer and looked down the hallway that was next to the staircase, to my left. I loved the texture of the cool, hardwood floor on my bare feet.

Seconds later, Sasuke appeared, carrying a black bag and a set of keys.

"Where're you going?" I asked as he came closer.

"School," he smiled, tapping my forehead with his index and middle fingers as he walked past me to the front door.

I turned to face him. He was standing there, holding the door open.

"You coming?"

* * *

Sasuke cut the engine of his shiny, black Kawasaki "Ninja" motorcycle, flicked out the kickstand and rested it as we pulled up to his school. He took off his helmet and proceeded to get off his bike, but then stopped.

"Akane, you can let go now," Sasuke chuckled.

I lifted my head from his back and let go of his sculpted torso. Sasuke swung his leg over and off the bike and proceeded to help me get off. Being a 5-foot-nothing, my small feet couldn't even touch the ground. Sasuke took my hand and rested his other one on my hip and he gently lifted me off the leather seat.

I gazed around the front area of the school. It was huge; the main, 4-storey grey and brown building was in the center, surrounded by one and two-storey grey and brown buildings and luscious, green grass and tall oak trees. Classic high school scene. Kids roamed the school grounds, laughing, talking, sitting on nearby tables and chairs, talking in groups in the carpark, and sitting in the shade provided by the various, looming oak trees.

Sasuke put his heavy arm around my shoulder. "You prepared?" he asked, looking down at me.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As we walked across the grass into the main building, I could not help but notice that we were being eyed by nearly every passer-by, the majority of which were female. I could feel myself growing self-conscious; my tattered clothes weren't exactly winning me any beauty pageants.

Girls glared and whispered among each other, while boys paid no attention. Sasuke continued to walk along as if nothing was wrong, his heavy arm still draped lightly over my shoulder.

Sasuke slowed his pace down as we neared his locker. He took his arm off my shoulder and proceeded to open his locker.

"You'll get used to the stares," Sasuke said as he began to twist the combination dial.

"What, are you some kind of super-stud that all the girls fawn over?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, that's basically it," Sasuke chuckled, opening his locker and stowing his helmet all books in it, except two of them.

I crossed my arms over my chest and snorted. "Seriously?"

Sasuke turned to me with and raised his silk eyebrow. My face fell as I recalled all the stares and whispers we received once setting foot into the school. Well, it wasn't rocket science; Sasuke was really good looking, tall and blessed with elegant muscles and a beautiful, mysterious demeanor. How could any girl walk past and not take a second glance?

"So, why did you bring me here anyway?" I asked as Sasuke and I left the main building and headed across the courtyard to the South Buildings.

"Well, I can't just leave you home by yourself," he answered in an obvious tone. "Besides, I found you, and so it's my duty to take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or this story (An Unspoken Attraction). The story itself was started by HomeSkillitBiscuit.93, so all the credit goes to her. I'm just taking over after chapter 4. Not sure what I'll do with it yet, or what I'll think of, but odds are I'll end up killing someone. ROFL. Or close to it... :D Imma have fun with this.**

CHAPTER 3

I turned the porcelain knobs and immediately sighed in satisfaction as the hot water ran over my body. I craned my neck back and smiled as the pressurized water drummed over my face.

After washing my hair and body, I stepped out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed. The warm, tangy aroma of freshly cooked pasta had filtered upstairs and greeted my nostrils. I quickly slipped on my underwear and the nightgown Sasuke had found for me and hurried downstairs for dinner.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Sasuke standing in the corner, his back facing me, muttering quietly into the phone. Sasuke must've heard me come down the stairs, as he said a quick goodbye, hung up the phone, turned to face me and smiled.

"Who was that?" I asked innocently as I took a seat down at the table. The aroma from the bubbling pasta in the pot on the nearby stove made my mouth water.

"It was my parents," Sasuke answered as he placed a heaped bowl infront of me, and then himself as he sat down.

"Ah, I was wondering where they were," I said, hastily twirling my fork into the pasta and then shoving it into my mouth. Sasuke smiled at his proud cooking skills as he watched me scarf down my food.

"Yeah; they were out of town and said they were coming back early tomorrow morning," Sasuke informed as he calmly ate.

After we ate, I offered to clear the table for Sasuke, since he had been so nice as to cook for me. As I placed the bowls on the sink and prepared to wash them, Sasuke said he would be right back, and ducked out of the room.

I turned on the tap and held my index finger under the water until it became hot. I rinsed the sponge and squirted some dish soap into it, pausing for a moment to smell the lemony aroma of the soap.

I reached over for the first bowl and picked it up. Suddenly, a loud, ear-piercing bang tore through the air. The bowl in my hands, as well as the kitchen window to my left, shattered into a thousand pieces, the shrapnel from both cutting my fingers, palm and left cheek. I screamed and ducked behind the counter as the shots continued. More glass items were shattered. The smoke from the gunfire filtered in. Dust and particles fell from the walls as the walls were continuously pelted with tiny, black bullet-holes. I pressed my hands over my ears and shut my eyes tight, praying that I had not been hit.

Being only a few seconds, which felt like forever, the shots stopped. My heart was pounding. I kept my eyes closed and hands firmly clamped over my ears. My body began to shake violently as I heard Sasuke's footsteps rumbling down the hall.

"AKANE?" I heard him shout. I didn't open my eyes. I was paralyzed. My body was still shaking.

"AKANE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Sasuke shouted again.

I released my grip on my ears and opened my eyes. Sasuke had appeared in the arch-way, his expression wild and desperate. He looked down, and as he saw me crouched in the corner under the shattered window, he lunged forward and grabbed me by the shoulders, the glass crunching under his feet.

Sasuke pulled me hard into his warm chest into a desperate hug. After a few seconds, he pushed me out from his chest and looked into my eyes. Tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes as they darted all around my body.

"What the fuck happened?" Sasuke demanded, his iron grip never diminishing. "Are you hurt?"

I couldn't speak. Instead, I looked down at my hands. As I spread my fingers, I saw that they were covered in tiny, red cuts. Sasuke followed my gaze and uttered a tiny gasp. As we both examined my arms, we came across a large piece of porcelain that was jutting out from my left wrist. My eyes widened as this piece was unusually large. Blood started to seep out from between my skin and the porcelain.

"You're hurt…" Sasuke muttered, trailing his fingers softly down my hand to my wrist. I flinched in pain. Sasuke wrapped his arm around me, slowly picked my up and led me to the bathroom down the hall.

Sasuke locked the door and gently sat me down on the lid of the toilet. I was still shaking uncontrollably. I still hadn't said a word. Sasuke tore off a shred of toilet paper, turned to the sink and soaked it. He turned to me and crouched down, grabbing my wrist. I didn't flinch this time. My mind still hadn't registered what had just happened.

Sasuke tightly grabbed my wrist and gripped the tip of the hunk of porcelain that was jutting out with his muscular, yet slender fingertips.

Sasuke looked up at me.

"I'm going to pull it out, fast and quick, okay?" he whispered gingerly. I nodded and tensed.

Without hesitating, Sasuke swiftly pulled out the jagged porcelain. I gritted my teeth and moaned in tremendous pain. I shut my eyes tight and waited for some of the pain so subside. Blood oozed from the wound and dripped down to the pure white bathroom tiles. Sasuke quickly applied pressure with the moistened toilet paper. It turned a hazy red. Sasuke reached over and pulled the nearby washcloth off the bench-top and quickly swapped it with the blood-soaked toilet paper. He reached for my other hand and motioned for me to hold the pressure while he left to get a bandage and some anticeptic cream.

As Sasuke left the room, it suddenly hit me; the shooting, the wound, the fact that I almost died and that I was still completely at a loss as to why everything had just happened.

I slid off the toilet lid, collapsed on my hands and knees of the cold, hard tiles and started sobbing uncontrollably. I let go of the washcloth and raised my hand to my head. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as my wails grew louder and more uncontrollable.

Seconds later, Sasuke had reappeared in the doorway, his expression frightened at my sudden outburst of wails. He dropped to my side and examined my wound, as he thought this to be the source of my crying. It wasn't.

Forgetting all about my wound, Sasuke carefully pulled me close to his warm, gracefully sculpted chest and clung to me in a comforting hug, slowly rocking me back and forth. I buried my head in his shirt and continued to sob. It wasn't normal for me to cry so uncontrollably, but after what had just happened, I deserved to cry.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

About 15 minutes later, I was in bed. Sasuke had carefully walked me to my room after he had bandaged up my wrist; his hands just touching the middle of my back and my hip. My wrist ached, like someone was digging their thumb into it. My knees quivered at the thought of touching it, so I didn't.

Sasuke sat in the extravagant, mahogany chair that lived beside my huge bed. He stared at me intently as I began to slip into bed. Suddenly, he had become so protective of me. I wasn't used to it, but it made me feel content. My head was pounding from crying so much. My eyes were stinging and my sinuses ached.

My legs wobbled as I slipped into bed; I was still in shock from the shooting incident, but I still got into bed okay, despite Sasuke's hands poised and ready to catch me.

I carefully lay down onto the soft mattress and pulled the covers up to my chest as my head sunk into the feather-stuffed pillow.

"You okay now?" Sasuke asked cautiously, his onyx eyes, now soft, were still assessing my every move. I nodded, forcing a weak smile across my lips. Sasuke smiled too.

"Well, goodnight Akane," he whispered as he rose from the chair. He walked to the door and paused.

"If you need anything, my room is just down the hall," Sasuke offered, turning to face me.

Before he disappeared out the door, I stopped him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke turned back to me. I pulled my weak body up into a sitting position and leaned against the head board.

"I know this sounds silly, but… But could you stay in here, with me, just for tonight?" I pleaded in my cutest, girliest voice.

Sasuke sighed, shook his head and smiled, strode over to the edge of the bed and made a scooching motion with his hands. I shuffled over to make room for him. Sasuke then slipped his shirt off and slowly hopped into bed next to me, wearing nothing but light grey tracksuit pants. I used every ounce of strength I had to not gawk at his graceful, gorgeous body.

Sasuke slid under the sheets and cuddled up behind me. He raised his warm, smooth arm and tenderly laid it across my waist and pulled himself close so his chin was resting on my head and his chest was pressed against my back. I could feel his warm breath on top of my head. He was so warm!

"Goodnight," Sasuke whispered, placing a soft kiss on my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or this story (An Unspoken Attraction). The story itself was started by HomeSkillitBiscuit.93, so all the credit goes to her. I'm just taking over after chapter 4. Not sure what I'll do with it yet, or what I'll think of, but odds are I'll end up killing someone. ROFL. Or close to it... :D Imma have fun with this.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I rolled over and stretched my arms above my head while simultaneously moaning in satisfaction. I fluttered my eyes open and gazed to my right to see that Sasuke had already woken up as the curtains were pulled right open. The sun shone brilliantly and cheered up the room.

I slowly hopped out of bed, quickly tousled my hair and hurried downstairs.

"Good morning," Sasuke said as I entered the kitchen. I hesitated before I entered; the events from last night still fresh and vivid in my mind. Ignoring it, I bid him the same.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked, smirking at me. I could not help but notice he was still shirtless from last night.

"You trust correctly," I giggled, winking at him as I took a seat at the table. He merely shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"How's your wrist?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to it with a slight nod as he sat down opposite me with his cup of half-empty coffee. I wrung my wrist around slightly.

"Feels okay," I replied, giving him a big smile.

Suddenly, the door bell rang; a classical _diiiing-dooong_. Sasuke placed his cup down, excused himself and casually walked to the door, as if expecting someone.

He was.

A few moments later, Sasuke re-entered the kitchen, followed by Naruto and another boy I had not met before. He had somewhat wild eyes and ratty brown hair that was spiked out from all angles. They were casually greeting one another, when Naruto and the boy fell silent as they rest their gaze upon me.

"Oh, Sasuke," the unknown boy said. "I didn't know you had… company," he smirked and nudged Sasuke in the ribs as he looked me up and down with suggestive eyes. Before Sasuke could reply, they gazed around the messed up, bullethole-littered kitchen.

"What the fuck happened?" Naruto gaped, examining the room in utter shock.

"Hehe, so you's did it Mr. and Mrs. Smith style, ay?" the boy joked, making light of the fact that something horrifying had happened here last night. Naruto's smile returned as he giggled at the joke.

"Shut up, Kiba," Sasuke grumbled, picking up his books from the marble counter and heading across the foyer to the loungeroom. Naruto and Kiba followed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The three boys set up their books on the loungeroom coffee table and began to study immediately. Sasuke briefly said it was an assignment they were all doing together that was due on Monday. I chuckled to myself; homework on a Saturday?

After I got dressed, I claimed a soft spot on the opposite side of the freakishly long, rectangular suede couch where Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba were seated. All three engaged in small conversation that related to the project and current gossip that floated around their school.

I flicked on the TV and glanced over at Sasuke. He had his textbook open on the coffee table and his notepad resting on his lap. He leaned back against the comfy couch and drummed the end of his pen on his chin, his eyebrows furrowed as he trailed further into thought.

Suddenly, the program I was watching was abruptly cut off. Appearing in its place was an emergency news broadcast.

"Officials have confirmed yet another death in our beloved community," the female news reporter said sternly.

"Police fear that the infamous Akatsuki are, yet again, behind this most heinous crime."

Naruto and Kiba's mutters fell silent. Assuming those two were interested in the news, I paid no attention to them and kept watching.

"Witnesses heard the violent shooting take place in the early hours of this morning, but when police were called, it was too late. Police still have not enough evidence to convict the gang, as it is still unsure who exactly committed the murder. No traces were found on the scene," the newswoman reported as flashes of images of where the murder took place whizzed on and off the TV.

"Turn… that… off," I heard Sasuke growl. Never had I heard such a sound break free of Sasuke's throat. I turned to him, slightly wide-eyed at the harshness of his tone.

"This murder follows a string of crimes committed over the past 18 years, when the Akatsuki had finally emerged from the underground and 'risen to power'; such as robberies, assaults, rapings, drive-bys, and suspected abductions," came the voice from the TV.

…_Drive-bys?_ My mind suddenly flashed back to last night. The sounds of shattering glass and shrieking bangs rang fresh in my ears. I gently clutched my injured wrist.

Sasuke rose from the couch and angrily exited the room without a single word.

"What the…?" I murmured as I watched Sasuke's dramatic exit.

I heard Naruto sighed as he slowly rose up from the couch and came and sat next to me. Kiba got up and followed after Sasuke.

"Naruto, what was all that about?" I asked quietly, fearing I may have done something wrong.

He just shook his head, closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Naruto?"

"Don't ever mention the name Akatsuki," he warned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I blinked. "Why?"

Naruto paused before answering. "Sasuke's older brother is a member of that gang."

* * *

**HA HA HA HA D CLIFFHANGER. Homeskillitbiscuit.93 has an amazing mind. I'm gonna try to meet her standards. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or this story (An Unspoken Attraction). The story itself was started by HomeSkillitBiscuit.93, so all the credit goes to her. I'm just taking over after chapter 4. Not sure what I'll do with it yet, or what I'll think of, but odds are I'll end up killing someone. ROFL. Or close to it... :D Imma have fun with this.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

When I heard Naruto say that Sasuke's brother was a member of the Akatsuki, I was surprised. I didn't think anyone who came from a family as high-class as Sasuke's would get involved with that kind of stuff. "Oh..." was all I could manage after hearing Naruto say it. I stood and started for the door.  
"H-hey, where are you going?" Naruto yelled after me.  
"Out for a walk... I'll be back in an hour or so." I said, then left.

I walked through the local park thinking about what had happened before Sasuke had found me. What was I doing? Where was I from? I had no recollection of any of it. Really, this was the first time I'd gotten a chance to think about it. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed a man staring at me. I decided to ignore him, and proceeded to climb into a tree. As I was doing so, he walked over to the tree and looked up at me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

I shrugged slightly, not caring what he said. "And why not?"

"One, it's against the park rules. Two, you're going to fall."

"Like I care about the park rules. Is there anything else you wanna waste my time on, old man?" I glared slightly at him. This guy was creepy. And I mean _creepy. _It didn't have anything to do with his appearance, but there was _something _off about him, y'know? I rolled my eyes slightly as he started to speak again.

"Actually, yes there is. I'd like to talk to you about what happened before that Sasuke boy found you." He said. I stopped where I was in the tree, frozen. How did this guy know me? And why would I hang out around someone like him? Before I could debate on whether or not to go with him, the limb I had most of my weight on snapped, and I fell. The man simply laughed slightly and said "I told you so," then went on with his business.

Tired of people, I decided to head back to Sasuke's house and get something to eat. Thankfully, everyone had left, and Sasuke was the only one there with me. Unfortunately, he was sitting at the dining table, watching me as I made myself some food. I took a seat across from him, and quietly ate my toast, avoiding his stare. Eventually, he spoke.

"What were you doing the night I brought you here?" he asked.

I glanced up at him and shrugged slightly. "I don't remember."

"You're sure you don't remember?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What's with you asking all of a sudden?"

"There was something on the news about a girl murdering someone. The description they gave fits you." He said.

That night, I decided to take a break from everything that was going on at Sasuke's house. Naruto and the others had come back over for a party, there was tension between Sasuke and I, and I personally had a lot on my mind. I'd decided to take a walk around town, having no idea where I was going. I turned into an alley, and noticed that the man from earlier was following me.

"Wonderful job, Akane." He said. "You killed him, just like we'd told you to."

I stopped and glared at the man. "Look," I said. "I don't know who you are, but I haven't killed anybody. You've got the wrong person."

He simply smiled and walked past me. At my ear, he stopped and whispered "You've lost your memory, just like we thought you would. Careful not to kill that Sasuke boy."


End file.
